Les cinq phases
by AudeSnape
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry se retrouve seul chez lui à Square Grimmaurd. Seul ? Peut-être pas...


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS... ça fait longtemps qu'il trainait dans mon PC et j'ai décidé de le terminer, enfin ! ;)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Raiting **: T / Deathfic_

 _ **Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JK Rowling... J'ai juste eu l'idée de cette histoire !_

 _ **Résumé** __:_ _Après la fin de la guerre, Harry se retrouve seul chez lui à Square Grimmaurd. Seul ? Peut-être pas..._ _  
_

* * *

Harry traînait dans sa maison. Il allait et venait, prenait un livre, le lisait à peine puis le reposait sur une table. Il sortait de la pièce pour en revenir et décider de ranger le livre. Ou alors Kreattur pouvait parfois trouver son maître à quatre pattes en train de faire le ménage et ramasser les poussières sous les meubles à la main. Oubliant totalement qu'il avait une baguette, oubliant même peut-être qu'il était un sorcier.

Il ne faisait donc plus rien de ses journées, les seuls moments qui changeaient, étaient lorsque Ron, Hermione ou d'autres amis venaient lui rendre visite.

Mais Harry n'aimait plus leur compagnie, il préférait de loin être seul. Même s'il ne l'était pas réellement.

Severus était là lui aussi. Depuis la fin de la guerre et son attaque dans la cabane, il avait élu domicile chez lui, pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry qui appréciait le savoir avec lui. Depuis qu'il connaissait son vrai rôle, il s'en était voulu de ne pas l'avoir aidé, de ne pas l'avoir cru et soutenu pendant ces années et décidait alors de le faire maintenant. Alors il le laissait aller et venir aussi dans sa maison. Encore qu'il semblait apparaître seulement lorsqu'il était mal, en pleine crise. Mais il ne disait rien, il restait là et attendait que sa crise passe avant de repartir.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient presque pas voire pas du tout car les questions de Harry étaient toujours sans réponses. Severus restant dans son silence à cause de Nagini, ce dernier lui avait ôté la possibilité de reparler un jour.

Et malgré ce silence oppressant dans cette maison, malgré le Sauveur qui était devenu une vraie loque, malgré cet ancien Mangemort dépourvu de toute voix... ils étaient là, tous les deux et pour eux tout semblait être normal. Aussi normal que cette situation pouvait l'être en tout cas.

Mais un matin, alors que Harry chercha Severus dans la maison et ne le trouva pas, il ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça. Mais lorsque la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, il avait cru un instant que c'était lui mais la voix féminine de sa meilleure amie le rendit juste triste.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda s'approcher pour lui montrer son sac. Il y avait dedans quelques provisions.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui gère ça Hermione.

\- Je sais, c'est Kreattur.

\- Ou Severus.

Hermione se stoppa un instant avant d'aller vers la cuisine suivit de Harry. Tandis qu'elle déposait un à un les aliments sur la table, elle lui sortit d'une voix un peu faible :

\- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas bon qu'il reste avec toi.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il savait très bien ce que pensait ses amis de ce qu'il se passait mais ils n'avaient jamais croisé Severus, ne l'avaient même pas vu revenir auprès de lui en sang. C'était lui et juste lui qui s'était occupé de lui, comme il devait le faire. Ses amis n'avaient jamais compris qu'il puisse autant s'attacher à l'homme au point de ne pas vouloir l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Mais était-ce vraiment si mal ? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils continuaient à insister là dessus.

\- Harry, tu es seul depuis la guerre, je le sais-

\- Je ne suis pas seul, Severus m'aide, crois-moi Hermione !

Son amie se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard triste, presque suppliant. Il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne au Terrier avec Ron et elle mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ici au moins, Severus ne le jugeait pas quand il n'était pas bien.

Mais la jeune femme devant lui semblait si blessée qu'il ne put qu'éviter son regard pour s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Elle agita alors sa baguette, laissant ainsi les produits trouver leur place et s'en alla.

Elle partait car elle savait très bien que c'était peine perdue que de le raisonner et qu'elle en souffrait déjà bien ainsi sans qu'elle n'insiste.

Harry ne la regarda même pas partir de chez lui. Préférant être seul pour attendre le retour de Severus. Lui seul pouvait comprendre ses sentiments.

§ § §

Les semaines passèrent, Harry se morfondait de plus en plus et ses crises étaient devenues fréquentes. Mais Severus, désormais, le prenait dans ses bras, un simple geste qui se répétait plusieurs fois. L'avoir plus proche de lui, commençait à soulager le Gryffondor qui culpabilisait pour ce qui s'était passé envers le Serpentard.

Un autre changement fut la colère qui lentement monta et se dirigea envers ses amis. Hermione ne venait plus du tout, après s'être enfui un soir en pleurant, elle n'avait pas réussi à poser le pied une nouvelle fois au Square Grimmaurd. Ron par contre, pour la jeune femme, continuait à venir.

Un après-midi, il vint sans prévenir et ce fut de trop pour Harry qui explosa et lui hurla de sortir.

Ron qui venait d'entrer se stoppa sur la bas de la porte.

\- Harry ?

\- Sors de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Ni toi, ni ta famille, ni la TERRE ENTIÈRE ! Laissez-nous !

Ron eut l'air blessé mais cela n'atteint même pas son ami, trop occupé par sa colère grandissante.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul...

\- Vous avez fini de penser que je suis seul ? C'est pas parce que Severus ne parle pas qu'il n'en est pas moins présent !

\- Laisse-le partir Harry.

Le brun s'énerva encore plus et sans s'en rendre compte, sortit sa baguette. C'était la première fois qu'il lançait un sort d'attaque envers son meilleur ami et sûrement la première fois que celui-ci prit réellement peur. Cette fois-ci, Ron abandonnait également. Lui et Hermione ne reviendraient que plus tard, lorsque Harry pourrait les écouter.

§ § §

\- Ils veulent tous que tu partes.

Harry pleurait. Severus était devant lui, une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Ses yeux semblaient tristes. Depuis qu'il ne parlait plus, il laissait ses yeux parler pour lui et cela touchait plus parfois le jeune homme que n'importe quel mot.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi...

Severus hocha la tête et lui attrapa les mains avant de les serrer dans les siennes et les amener à sa bouche pour embrasser leur paume. Des gestes tendres, sans pour autant les emmener loin dans leurs sentiments mais assez pour qu'ils se rapprochent un minimum pour se consoler.

\- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas n'est-ce pas ? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si ça peut te faire rester.

La main de son ancien professeur trouva sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. Harry avait eu des sentiments pour lui avant la fin de la guerre et lorsque celle-ci eut finie, il avait eu peur que l'homme n'en sache jamais rien ou pire, qu'il le rejette. Alors il profitait maintenant de la douceur qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

\- Je te jure Severus… si tu me laisses, je reviendrai te chercher pour te ramener ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser alors… tu vas rester auprès de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Severus lui fit un petit sourire, presque triste et hocha la tête de nouveau, positivement. Harry lâcha un soupir et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ne s'embrassaient même pas mais cette tendresse suffisait au Gryffondor pour le moment.

§ § §

Il était parti.

Severus était parti.

Et Harry était inconsolable.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'homme ne s'était plus montré et Harry savait que c'était la fin de leur cohabitation. Même pas un "Au revoir". Même pas un dernier câlin, une dernière caresse, une dernière tendresse.

Harry était désespéré de se retrouver maintenant tout seul.

Ron était revenu le voir mais la seule chose que son ami lui avait dit était : "Il est parti". C'est là que le rouquin avait su que Harry était désormais seul. Avec Hermione, ils s'étaient dits que le jour où leur ami serait prêt, ils viendraient le chercher.

Apparemment, le jour était arrivé.

Ron était reparti et quelques heures plus tard, c'est avec Hermione qu'il était revenu. La jeune femme s'était occupée d'un Harry totalement dépressif alors que son époux allait chercher des affaires pour le Gryffondor.

C'est comme ça que le brun arriva au Terrier. Tout le monde le soutenait et empêchait que Harry tombe trop profondément dans sa dépression.

Malgré tout, la seule chose qu'il répétait jours après jours fut :

"Il est parti"

§ § §

\- Bonjour Severus, fit Harry une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Hermione qui se trouvait près de lui, lui serra le bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Leur ami était tellement mal depuis la fin de la guerre qu'elle se devait d'être présente aujourd'hui. Après tout, malgré ce qui a été dit ou fait, elle était toujours son ami. Et cette journée-ci, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, surtout qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il devait avancer.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an pile que la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu.

\- Tu veux que je rejoigne Ron ?

Ce dernier était quelques mètres plus loin, à attendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que Severus n'aurait pas aimé qu'il s'approche. Après tout, c'était son moment à lui et Harry.

Un léger hochement de tête répondit à la jeune femme, qui, après quelques secondes à observer son ami, se retourna pour rejoindre son fiancé.

\- Depuis quelques temps je ne te vois plus, chuchota-t-il les yeux fermés.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Oh oui. Il souffrait, vraiment, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur à mains nues. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il parte comme cela sans un dernier adieu. Même s'il devait être déchirant.

\- Tu me manques.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla, pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps sur ses jambes et pour également se rapprocher de lui.

\- Tous les jours, tu me manques vraiment.

Harry leva sa main et d'une caresse, toucha la stèle se trouvant devant lui. Il avait mal. Comment il pouvait accepter qu'il soit mort, qu'il... juste qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie.

Il acceptait maintenant. Il comprenait qu'il devait avancer.

Cela faisait une année maintenant qu'il faisait le deuil de l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

Grâce à ses amis, il avait compris que son cerveau avait matérialisé l'homme pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Il lui avait fallu une année complète pour passer par les cinq phases de la dépression.

Le déni, pour lui, tout était normal dans le fait que Severus soit à ses côtés.

La colère, qu'il avait reporté envers ses amis qui voulait lui faire comprendre que Severus était mort.

L'expression, où il avait supplié l'homme de ne pas l'abandonner.

La dépression, qui avait commencé quand Severus s'était dématérialisé et qu'il avait commencé à végéter.

Puis maintenant, l'acceptation. Harry était en plein dedans. Il comprenait que l'homme était mort. Il avait eu des sentiments pour cet homme mais n'en avait jamais rien dit car il pensait aimer un traître. Alors quand il avait su à l'époque que l'homme n'avait fait que garder sa couverture, jusqu'à sa mort et que lui, Harry, avait perdu tout son temps à se cacher derrière une image… Le brun s'en était voulu.

C'était sûrement pour cela que son esprit avait fait apparaître Severus. Pour qu'il puisse profiter un peu de l'homme.

Mais maintenant, il devait passer à autre chose.

Harry posa sa main à plat contre la stèle et murmura :

\- Adieu Severus…

Le jeune homme se releva et alla vers ses amis. Il savait qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, qu'il serait sûrement heureux plus tard et que Ron et Hermione seraient toujours auprès de lui pour l'aider. Il savait également que malgré tout ça, il n'oublierait jamais cet homme, qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Mais ceci serait son secret.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je voulais vraiment faire cette histoire en 5 parties pour représenter les 5 phases… Le deuil est une étape compliquée et c'est vrai que je voulais représenter un peu cela…_

 _J'ai une autre deathfic, plus courte en attente... Vous la voulez ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et dites moi dans les commentaires :_

 _ **À quelle phase avez-vous deviné le sort de Severus ?**_

 _Merci et à bientôt !_

 _AudeSnape_


End file.
